


Mentality

by ami_ven



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What’s the matter, Murdock?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "gaslight"

“Hey, what’s the matter, Murdock?” asked Face, as B.A. pulled up down the street from the VA hospital. “We didn’t leave Billy behind again, did we?”

The pilot shook his head, patting the empty air beside his seat. “Nah, he’s right here. It’s nothing, really.”

“Out with it,” demanded B.A.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” said Murdock. “I can’t say I care for jobs where we gotta make a guy think he’s crazy.”

Hannibal nodded, serious. “Understood, captain. We’ll keep that in mind.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Murdock, and hopped out of the van, whistling for Billy to follow.

THE END


End file.
